


Se deja llevar

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-Doubt, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che Keito non gli avrebbe mai negato nulla, che avrebbe avallato qualsiasi suo desiderio anche se questo lo avesse fatto sentire a disagio, ma non pensava che avrebbe accettato persino una cosa del genere se non avesse pensato che gli potesse piacere davvero.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito/Yaotome Hikaru





	Se deja llevar

**~ Se deja llevar ~**

Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto farlo.

Sapeva che fare una proposta del genere al fidanzato poteva essere un azzardo di cui poi si sarebbe facilmente pentito, ma non era riuscito a farne a meno.

Lo desiderava, era qualcosa che lo aveva sempre attratto in un certo modo, e si era sentito abbastanza sicuro del proprio rapporto con il più grande da chiederglielo senza doversene vergognare.

Ma ora che vedeva Keito fermo ai piedi del letto, intento a torturarsi il labbro inferiore con i denti, Yuto si domandava se davvero fosse stata la cosa migliore da fare.

Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che Keito non gli avrebbe mai negato nulla, che avrebbe avallato qualsiasi suo desiderio anche se questo lo avesse fatto sentire a disagio, ma non pensava che avrebbe accettato persino una cosa del genere se non avesse pensato che gli potesse piacere davvero.

Nakajima gattonò sul materasso, raggiungendolo e mettendogli le braccia intorno al collo, premendo la fronte contro la sua.

Hikaru, alle sue spalle, doveva aver notato il disagio di Keito.

Si alzò dal letto, avvicinandoglisi lentamente, mettendogli una mano alla base della schiena sotto la maglietta e prendendo a baciargli una spalla. Piano, cercando di non farlo agitare ulteriormente.

Okamoto era ancora del tutto vestito, a differenza degli altri due.

Yuto aveva liberato Hikaru di qualsiasi indumento nell’attimo stesso in cui avevano toccato il materasso, e lui stesso si era ritrovato con indosso solo i boxer e la camicia, che il più grande aveva iniziato a sbottonare prima che questi si dirigesse in direzione di Keito.

Yuto poteva sentire chiara la propria erezione premere contro la stoffa in modo quasi doloroso, e quasi riuscì a sentirsi in colpa per la propria eccitazione di fronte al palese disagio del fidanzato.

Unì i propri sforzi a quelli di Hikaru, e si chinò a baciargli la gola, sfilandogli la maglietta e scendendo sulle clavicole e sui capezzoli, mordendoli piano, passandovi sopra la lingua, soffiando leggermente e divertendosi nel sentirlo gemere sotto le sue cure, seppur in modo contenuto.

Hikaru scese con le mani lungo i suoi fianchi, lasciando scivolare le dita oltre la stoffa dei pantaloni, accarezzando il suo sesso al di sopra dei boxer.

Keito indietreggiò lievemente, appoggiandosi contro il suo corpo e offrendosi al suo tocco, poco più disinibito rispetto a solo qualche attimo prima.

Yuto sorrise, rilassandosi anche lui e riprendendo a percorrergli il petto con la bocca, rimanendo gattoni sul materasso e abbassandosi sempre di più, fino a che non incontrò l’ostacolo dei pantaloni.

Li sbottonò lentamente, alzando gli occhi verso di lui e trovandolo a guardarlo, carico d’aspettativa.

Sorridendogli maliziosamente, lo liberò degli ultimi indumenti rimastigli indosso, scendendo poi ad incontrare con la lingua la mano di Hikaru.

Quest’ultimo si spostò meglio dietro Keito, prendendo a baciargli la nuca, sfiorandolo con le dita sulla schiena, mentre Yuto avvolgeva la sua erezione con la bocca, in un movimento sperimentato, muovendo le labbra su di essa insieme alla lingua, cercando di non enfatizzare eccessivamente i propri movimenti, in modo tale da non concedergli tutto e subito.

Sentì una mano di Keito farsi strada fra i suoi capelli, tirandolo verso di sé mentre contemporaneamente spingeva i fianchi in avanti, e il più piccolo dovette fare presa sui sulle sue gambe per trattenerlo.

Lo lasciò andare, passando ancora poi la lingua su di lui, seguendo tutta la lunghezza in modo erratico, spostandosi ad avvolgere con la bocca solo la punta, aiutandosi con la mano e accarezzandolo piano, cercando di disorientarlo, di non fargli più capire come gli convenisse muoversi, preso anche dal tocco di Hikaru sulla sua pelle, fattosi ormai più deciso.

Non passarono che pochi minuti prima che si stancasse di essere provocato in quel modo; prese allora Yuto per le spalle, spingendolo indietro e mandandolo con la schiena contro il materasso.

Gli divaricò le gambe con un ginocchio, sistemandosi fra di esse e chinandosi a baciarlo, irruento, schiudendo le labbra e cercando la sua lingua con la propria.

Yuto si sentiva maledettamente bene.

Con il fidanzato che lo baciava, che lo toccava, che lo portava velocemente al proprio limite di sopportazione, aprì gli occhi per guardare invece Hikaru, ancora dietro Keito, ora intento ad aumentare quel senso di eccitazione più che a farlo rilassare.

Incrociò gli occhi con i suoi, e sentì il proprio battito accelerare ancora di fronte al desiderio in quello sguardo, di fronte a quella voglia, tanto che finalmente si convinse di aver fatto la cosa giusta.

Lo eccitava, Hikaru, lo eccitava il pensiero di essere in quella situazione, con lui e Keito.

Quando l’aveva chiesto poi, l’aver visto realizzare un desiderio del genere era bastato già di per sé a farlo sentire bene, a fargli assaporare quanto sarebbe venuto, sebbene nemmeno le sensazioni che stava provando non potevano trovare riscontro nemmeno nelle sue più recondite fantasie.

Allargò maggiormente le gambe, come a voler invitare il fidanzato a procedere oltre, e proprio mentre sentiva la mano di Keito scivolare su di una coscia per muoversi verso l’orlo dei boxer, vide Hikaru compiere il medesimo gesto, accarezzandogli lascivo una natica prima di spostarsi con le dita fino alla sua apertura.

Keito si tese, risollevandosi dal materasso e voltandosi a guardare Hikaru con gli occhi sbarrati, arrossendo e sembrando ritrovare il medesimo disagio di poco prima.

Yuto si mise a sedere, fissando i due, preoccupato che quel momento di incomprensione potesse rovinare l’atmosfera.

“Hikaru, io non...” mormorò Keito in direzione del più grande, prima che Yuto si alzasse in piedi, mettendosi fra di loro.

“Hikka...” sussurrò al suo orecchio, allacciandogli le braccia intorno al collo e voltandolo, facendolo cadere sul letto, dove poco prima c’era lui.

Gli si mise cavalcioni, afferrandogli i polsi e portando le sue mani sulle proprie gambe, costringendolo ad accarezzarlo, chinandosi allora su di lui per baciargli il petto, sollevando così il bacino per dargli agio di sfilargli i boxer, invito che l’altro colse immediatamente.

Tolti quelli, Yuto si rimise in posizione eretta, voltandosi e facendo cenno a Keito di avvicinarsi, poggiandosi contro di lui quando l’altro gli andò alle spalle e passandogli le mani dietro la nuca fece aderire la propria schiena con il suo petto, gemendo piano per la sensazione di quel calore intenso mista a quella del tocco di Hikaru su di sé.

Keito lasciò scivolare le mani oltre le spalle della camicia, sfilandogliela lentamente, seguendo con la bocca quella scia di pelle sulle braccia lasciata man mano scoperta dalla stoffa, fino a scendere poi a baciargli la pelle sui fianchi e sulle gambe, inginocchiandosi dietro di lui e, tentennando, spingendolo in avanti con una mano sulla schiena.

Yuto trovatosi a pochi centimetri dalla bocca di Hikaru la attaccò con la propria, gemendo piano su di essa quando sentì contemporaneamente le mani del più grande stringersi ai suoi capelli per tirarlo contro di sé, e quelle di Keito invece spostarsi fra le sue natiche, sfiorando la sua apertura e lasciandovi scivolare dentro un primo dito.

Il più piccolo ansimò sempre più forte sulla bocca di Hikaru mentre sentiva quel dito, e poi un altro e poi un altro ancora, muoversi dentro di lui, preparandolo e stuzzicandolo allo stesso tempo, fino a quando non riuscì più a resistere e non si voltò verso Keito, facendogli cenno di smettere.

“Hikaru” mormorò poi, all’altezza dell’orecchio del più grande, la voce resa roca dall’eccitazione. “Prendimi, Hikaru” disse in un gemito, vedendo chiaramente il fremito sul volto dell’altro, sentendo le sue mani artigliargli le gambe, mentre sospirava e annuiva.

Yaotome si rialzò, facendo cenno a Yuto di spostarsi al centro del letto e a Keito si mettersi invece dal lato della testiera, tirandolo per un polso quando lo vide tentennare, ignorando per il momento Yuto e baciando invece l’altro sulle labbra, meno irruento di quanto lo era stato con Yuto, leggendo bene la situazione e accorgendosi di come Keito non fosse ancora del tutto a suo agio, nonostante la chiara eccitazione.

Si chinò maggiormente, avvolgendo il suo sesso fra le labbra, succhiando piano e guardandolo negli occhi, divertito dall’espressione combattuta del più piccolo.

Ma, per quanto lo divertisse, non ci si soffermò troppo.

Rialzandosi fece cenno a Yuto di prendere il suo posto, e quando la bocca di Nakajima fu di nuovo su Keito, Yaotome si sistemò invece alle sue spalle, mettendogli le mani sui fianchi, chinandosi a leccargli la schiena, lascivo, spingendosi contro di lui in modo tale che sentisse la sua eccitazione, che lo desiderasse.

E Yuto si risollevò per un secondo, voltandosi verso di lui, il viso arrossato e il respiro corto.

“Hikka... adesso” gemette, e quel comando risultò così sensuale, così carico di voglia alle orecchie di Hikaru, che il solo pensare di non dargli quello che voleva era impossibile.

Lo penetrò con una spinta secca, il grido strozzato del più grande soffocato nella pelle di Keito, e non gli diede che pochi secondi per abituarsi a quell’intrusione, che prese subito a muoversi, intenzionato a prendersi i suoi tempi.

Yuto dal canto suo credeva di stare per impazzire.

Da una parte sentiva l’erezione di Keito contro il palato, spingersi fino all’apertura della gola, e le sue mani fra i capelli, che tiravano e gli muovevano la testa a proprio piacimento, e a lui mancavano comunque le forze per contrastarlo.

Dall’altro si sentiva prendere da Hikaru esattamente come lo aveva desiderato, si sentiva aprire lentamente dalle spinte del più grande, e ne voleva sempre di più, e voleva continuare a sentirlo dentro di sé, crogiolarsi in quella sensazione di totale sottomissione ad entrambi.

Hikaru aumentò il ritmo delle proprie spinte, percependo il desiderio del più piccolo, il modo in cui spingeva il bacino contro di lui, e anche avallando quello che era il suo stesso corpo a chiedergli, di sentire ancora quel calore intorno a sé, di affondarvi dentro con forza, anche a costo di fargli del male, ma concedendo ad entrambi quello che volevano.

Keito fu il primo a raggiungere il limite.

Sopraffatto dalla sensazione calda e umida della lingua di Yuto su di sé, spinse i propri fianchi contro la sua bocca, reclinando la testa contro la parete dietro di lui e svuotandosi nella bocca del più piccolo con un gemito alto, vicino ad essere un grido.

Yuto sollevò allora la bocca da lui, cercando di trovare la concentrazione per deglutire, per distogliere l’attenzione da Hikaru; sentì il più grande avvolgere il suo sesso con il palmo, muovendo la mano velocemente su di esso ed angolando le proprie spinte in modo tale da fargli provare maggior piacere, e allora il più piccolo non poté far altro che lasciarsi andare, raggiungendo l’orgasmo, mordendo la pelle di Keito ancora sotto di lui per soffocare un grido, sporcando la mano di Hikaru e le lenzuola.

Yaotome rallentò il ritmo dei propri movimenti solo per qualche secondo, dandosi il tempo di guardare Yuto accasciarsi contro il grembo di Keito, e quest’ultimo ravviargli delle ciocche di capelli da davanti il viso, in un gesto paradossalmente tenero.

Stringendolo ancora per i fianchi poi, si spinse ancora dentro di lui, attirandolo contro di sé, serrando gli occhi ed emettendo un verso strozzato quando, finalmente, venne anche lui, svuotandosi dentro quel corpo bollente.

Si sfilò delicatamente da lui, gattonando verso l’inizio del letto e accasciandosi lì, il respiro corto, il sudore che gli colava lentamente da una tempia, ma l’espressione più che soddisfatta.

Keito si sistemò allo stesso modo, continuando a tenere la testa di Yuto su di sé, senza smettere di accarezzarlo.

Il più piccolo impiegò qualche minuto in più a riprendere le forze per muoversi; quando lo fece, si sistemò in mezzo a loro due, voltandosi a guardarli entrambi con un sorriso stanco.

Si protese verso Hikaru, posandogli un bacio sulle labbra, poi allo stesso modo fece con Keito.

“Ti amo” mormorò, lasciandosi andare contro il materasso. “Grazie” aggiunse, chiudendo gli occhi e cedendo alla stanchezza.

Hikaru fece lo stesso, sorridendo divertito a Keito prima di cercare a sua volta di addormentarsi.

Okamoto impiegò più tempo; accarezzò la schiena del fidanzato che già dormiva, e si chinò a baciarlo a sua volta, attento a non svegliarlo.

“Ti amo anche io” sussurrò piano, prima finalmente di addormentarsi anche lui.

***

La mattina dopo Hikaru si svegliò leggermente frastornato.

Yuto, ancora accanto a lui, dormiva a pancia in giù, con i capelli davanti al viso e il lenzuolo che gli copriva a malapena la schiena.

Sorrise, accarezzandolo per istinto e poi voltandosi dall’altra parte, sorpreso di non trovarvi Keito.

Si alzò lentamente, cercando di non fare rumore, e si diresse verso la cucina, trovando il più piccolo intento a preparare la colazione.

“Buongiorno” gli disse a bassa voce, andandogli alle spalle. “Che cosa prepari di buono?” domandò, curiosando nella padella.

“T-tamagoyaki” rispose velocemente Keito, concentrandosi su quanto stava facendo.

Hikaru lo vide a disagio, meno di quanto non lo fosse la sera prima ma sicuramente di più rispetto alla sicurezza che aveva acquisito con il passare delle ore.

E lo comprendeva, in un certo senso. La mattina dopo le cose apparivano sempre peggiori di quanto non fossero effettivamente state.

Si sedette al tavolo, versandosi una tazza del caffè che l’altro aveva già preparato.

Rimase in silenzio a guardarlo cucinare per qualche minuto, prima di lasciarsi andare ad un sospiro.

“Ne vuoi parlare?” domandò alzando un sopracciglio, notando come Keito si fosse teso, pur cercando di non lasciarlo trasparire.

“No. Non c’è niente di cui parlare” mormorò, e Yaotome se lo immaginò arrossire, anche se non riusciva a vederlo in viso.

“Oh andiamo, Keito! Come fai a dire che non c’è niente di cui parlare? Se quello che è successo ieri ti ha causato qualche problema allora è meglio che...”

“No.” disse secco il più piccolo, finalmente voltandosi.

Spense il fuoco sotto la padella, sedendosi di fronte ad Hikaru, ancora senza guardarlo negli occhi.

“Non è che mi abbia creato dei problemi. Anzi mi è... mi è piaciuto, ecco.” arrossì. “Solo che, ecco, vedere Yuto con qualcun altro mi è sembrato strano. Mi è sembrato strano quando me l’ha chiesto, ma era qualcosa che voleva, per cui non gli ho detto di no, ma... Non è facile dire di sì al proprio fidanzato che ti dice di aver voglia di fare sesso con un altro uomo. Non che io abbia paura o chissà che ma...”

“Ti sei sentito insicuro?” propose l’altro, con un sorriso di comprensione. “Lo capisco, Keito. Capisco la sensazione che si prova nel vedere la persona che ami con qualcun altro, come ti sembri quasi innaturale una cosa del genere. E anche io la penso così, sono come te, mi lascio confondere da questo genere di cose e mi sento il solo a pensarla in un certo modo. Ma non dura per sempre. Sono solo dei momenti di incertezza, ma passeranno non appena Yuto si sveglierà, ti verrà a salutare e allora tu lo guarderai e saprai da te che è soltanto tuo, perché è così che deve essere” gli sorrise ancora, dandogli un colpetto affettuoso in mezzo alla fronte. “Sono i primi tempi, Keito. Ma passerà” concluse, scrollando le spalle.

Keito chinò il capo, in un cenno di ringraziamento, e Hikaru pensò che stesse per rispondergli, ma non ne ebbe il tempo.

“Buongiorno!” sentirono una voce allegra provenire dalla porta, ed entrambi si voltarono verso Yuto, sorridendogli.

“Buongiorno” gli risposero entrambi, mentre il più piccolo si avvicinava a Keito per scoccargli un bacio sulle labbra. “Dopo ieri notte sto morendo di fame. Che cosa c’è per colazione?”

Hikaru ridacchiò alle sue spalle, lanciando un’occhiata divertita a Keito.

Vide quest’ultimo rilassarsi di più, sorridendo il fidanzato e baciandolo ancora, per solo una frazione di secondo, prima di mettergli la colazione in tavola.

Non si sentì nemmeno di troppo in quel quadro così quotidiano, Hikaru.

Vedere la felicità sul viso dell’amico nell’esatto momento in cui Yuto era entrato nella stanza, bastava a compensare qualsiasi disagio.


End file.
